Researchers, engineers, and tradesman are continually striving to improve plumbing systems for home and business owners. Part of this effort is directed toward protecting homeowners or business owners from costly plumbing related disasters. Throughout the years, new plumbing materials have been developed that drive down the cost of plumbing projects and help to prevent plumbing related incidents from occurring. However, these new plumbing materials have not solved all problems.
When a waste line backs up, a homeowner or business owner becomes aware of the problem when soiled water fills their shower pan, or spills from their toilet or sink, which creates an unsanitary condition in which they are exposed to potentially harmful bacteria and disease. At this point, a homeowner or business owner can no longer use the water. They must find a plumbing service; schedule an appointment and wait. When the service arrives they snake the waste line to remove the blockage (usually a tree root), which restores service, though the blockage usually reoccurs. The occupant is left to deal with a difficult clean up, and the knowledge that the backup and mess will happen again. Damage to property, such as floors, rugs, and furniture, can be extensive. This problem occurs approximately 10,000 times every week in the United States.